


A new day tomorrow

by RandUs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Deruned Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandUs/pseuds/RandUs
Summary: "He stares at Alexander as the clave removes each and every one of his runes, removes him of his identity, his family, his dreams, his hope, his life."Magnus thought he knew his lover very well , it took time but the secrets and burdens between them were shared and comfort was given. What he didn't expect was a short man with a lollipop to suddenly materialize in the clave room where he and alec's family were desperately trying to reach him. What stunned him even more was for the man to snap his fingers making Alexander disappear and announce to the whole room " who the hell did this to my son?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , this is my first try at fanfiction and English is not my first language so try to be kind. If you notice any mistakes please feel free to tell me.

There had been times when Magnus had been so angry that he had destroyed anything and everything in his nearby vicinity. But this, he couldn't name this, this type of anger, rage, sorrow, desperaration that he is experiencing now. He is bound, bleeding and near to exhausted in his magical reserves but those things register at a remote corner of his mind. His whole focus is on the broken angel at the elevated dias, made to kneel as if to be made an example of. He ignores the whole room full of people who wear satisfying smirks as if they were delivering justice or his pseudo family that come from the same race that are tortouring them . He ignores jace' s anguished screams that oddly hauntingly resonates with that of his parabatai or Isabelle' s struggles to rush to her brother or maryse's silent tears or that of Clary trying to sooth what she could of jace, muttering gentle words with tears and eyes that show anger at this injustice.  
He ingores them all. He has eyes only for his love, whom he had inexplicably failed, for Alexander is at pain and he, himself is useless . He stares because even though he cannot share his pain like his parabatai, he can witness it, can feel the pain of watching a loved one hurt when there is nothing you could do.  
He stares at Alexander as the clave removes each and every one of his runes, removes him of his identity, his family, his dreams, his hope, his life.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a good start to a day , waking up next to alexander , a short lay in with a bit of sex . Alec had gone to the institute with reassurances that he would be on time to their date night dinner reservation , a small make out session at the doorstep both unable to let the other go , both dreaming about the weekend plan made for the day after, which they really did deserve as the positions of the head of the institute and the high warlock were really cutting into their alone time. Magnus couldn't really concentrate on his appointments of that day , he seemed to have a really dreamy smile on his face whenever he seemed to think about alec, that he gleened from the confused looks his clients seemed to throw about. And it was just that , a perfect start that didn't last long. 

Magnus got a call from Isabelle when he was in the the middle of a summon. After the client left he checked his cell to see he had a voicemail. Not bothering to hear that he called her.  
"My dear Isabella, I'm still not telling you my secret for a wrinkle free skin , this is no joking matter you know, many have…."  
" Magnus! They have him, please please help him , please . Shit! Jace stop that, you're going to get yourself arrested, we're all he has now , he needs our help .Stop and think please . Magnus please come fast , now ."

" What? What is going on Isabelle tell me now , is it alexander? is he hurt? please tell me" 

" Magnus it's alec , he … he isn't hurt but please I don't know what to do, please come fast".

Magnus had already begun to form a portal as soon as Isabelle had called . The thing was Magnus was a rational person who in times of crisis could think clearly to form a solution and back up plans for that solution in case something goes wrong but a call from alec' s sister about him and he can't even tell one thought from another . The only thing running through his mind like a mantra is the name Alexander. 

As soon as he entered the institute's main hall he sees Isabelle waiting for him. Rumpled clothes, tear stained face, red eyes reveal the amount of turmoil and grief she is in now. As soon as she sees him she rushed forward grabs his arm ignoring his protest inquiring into the whereabouts of Alexander and brings him into Alexander's bedroom. There he sees Maryse lightwood sitting alone in a chair head held in her hands still as a statue showing no signs of noticing his entry. On the bed sat jace stotic with no expression on his face clutching his parabatai rune and near him clary who sat with one hand resting on his shoulders, which from where he stood looked like all that was holding up jace herondale as he clutched clary's hand with his other one. Clary was the first one to notice Isabelle and his entry , rushing up to meet him and encasing him in a hug. The scene that had greeted him upon his entry to the room in no ways quenched his fears but elevated them.

"What is happening? where the hell is alexander? Tell me now. Isabelle now." He added forcefully even as he hugged clary.

It wasn't Isabelle who answered though. " Alec's getting deruned . The clave has found alec to be guilty of trying to form a rebel faction against the clave." Maryse said. " Magnus there are many thing in my life that I regret. the things I did to you and your people being one of them but my children are not . They are my life. Magnus bane I ask you for a boon." Magnus hadn't even processed through what she had said about alec before she came to stand in front of him. " I forfeit my life to you in exchange for my son's life because I know deruneing is not the only thing they have in plans for him " she asked with a composed face which anyone else may have been fooled by but not them." Please" she added in a broken whisper that showed the anguish on her face that ran through her heart.

Magnus was stunned. He never thought a proud woman such as maryse would come to him for anything. But he did know what lengths a mother would go to for her child . One could never say maryse lightwood wasn't a brave woman.

'Mom , no ' cried Isabella .  
' Magnus , please help him ' Maryse had totally ignored her daughter.  
' Maryse, I love your son. He is my world . There is nothing , absolutely nothing that would stand in my way of going to him' Magnus told her ' now would someone please explain to me where Alexander is ' he asked trying not to sound impatient but falling way of the mark.

It was Jace who replied , ' they took him as soon as we came from a mission . He was exhausted. They just bombarded him with his crimes and took him to Idris. I tried ' he started to choke on his word, ' Magnus I tried but I failed him, shit I failed him' silent tears started to fall down his face. Clary hugged him from his side, Jace just tightened his hold on her and hid his face in her neck. 

Magnus wanted to reassure him , he did because this was his lovers parabatai but nothing could penetrate his mind but the fact that Alexander was imprisoned in his own home for crimes that he did not commit by his own people. Bright red magic seemed to leak from his hands and he felt his glamour over his eyes drop, but he couldn't bother about either of those things. His fury clouded his mind wanting nothing but his lover by his side and if he razed this entire flea infested hellhole while doing that ,well no one could blame him can they.

A sudden knock interupted whatever Isabelle had had to say. A tense exchange of looks were given between the shadowhunters. Magnus came to the conclusion that no one should have disturbed them here. Tensing himself, he readied his magic while he saw the other shadowhunters take up their weapons. Maryse went to the door and after exchanging looks with her children opened the door half way through. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she called out to whoever was on the other side .

' Lydia, I thought I gave the orders that my family was not to be disturbed. '

The others relaxed as they heard that it was lydia that was on the other side of the door. Magnus lowered his hands but did not extinguish his magic . He was tired of waiting. He wanted to get to his alexander now. Seeing jace and how he winced every now and then even when there was no visible injuries on him , showed what state Alexander was in . 'I dont care' Magnus said barely contained rage evident in his voice . ' I dont care what shadowhunter accompanies me , I am going to Alexander now , those who wish, follow or be gone' saying so he lifted his hands to form a portal that would lead them to the outskirts of idris.

It was then that lydia burst through the door ' Magnus, Stop'.  
Magnus hesitated, the others were perplexed to see the normal stoic lydia branwell act like this. Lydia looked each of them in the eye and said ' I'm sorry , I'm so sorry'. Not understanding for what she was appologising for magnus watched dumstruck as more than a dozen shadowhunters stomed into the room taking each of those present there under custody. Magnus used his magic to blast away two of those shadowhunters before he was surrounded by them on all four sides. He could blast this whole place apart and escape but as he looked to his companions , he saw them struggle in the stronghold of the clave soldiers and realised the precautious position he was in. He could escape sure, mostly even unscathed, but these people whom he considered his friends, Alexander's family would become the collateral damage to his selfishness. And he didn't even want to think about what the clave would do to alec. If he was caught, there could even be a chance for him to see Alexander. His decision made magnus readied himself . However he wasnt going to go down that easily to these shadowhunters, he was magnus fucking bane and if they wanted a fight they were going to get one.

Magnus didn't use his magic to escape , he didn't level the place apart, but he fought , he fought hard and fell with his lovers name on his lips as darkness welcomed him home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first thank you so much for the kudos , comments and subscription.  
I really dont have an update schedule so I dont know when I'll be posting next. I'm just posting the chapters as soon as I finish writing them.  
And as for gabriel he is certainly making his appearance in the next chapter.  
I'm writing this entire story from my mobile, so any mistakes feel free to point it out.

Isabelle and jace were kicking up a fuss but Maryse wasnt. She was stoic , her walk regal as if she wasnt being taken to questioning. Magnus brought up the rear with nearly a dozen shadow hunters trailing behind him, as though he would suddenly flourish out his magic and escape with all of them. Ha! As if . Magnus wasnt moving from this hellhole without his alexander by his side. First he has to see him , to see with his own two eyes that he was okay. Then , well , he'll have to think about an route of escape. But the thoughts of escaping were far from his mind at the moment. Getting to lay eyes on his love was his only goal at this moment. And for the afterwards, he believed with his whole heart that with Alexander by his side anything was possible , the clave would just be an minor obstacle in their freedom.

'But what if you can't? What if you cant save him ? What if you fail him again?' Those traitorous thoughts were non relenting. Well if it came to that , then there was no place he'd rather be by than Alec's side in his final moments.

Magnus watched as Jace started to scream suddenly, clary Isabella and maryse rushing to his side to know what was happening. The calves' shadowhunters were still yanking them forwards paying no heed to Jace's anguish. But magnus did not rush to him , he stopped kowing full well what those screams were and whom they were from. His magic strained against the bindings on him , wanting to rush to help for his beloved. Magnus rounded upon the shadowhunter right next to him, pushing him against a wall and crushing his throat with his arm. 'I could just kill you with just a flick of my arm. No magic necessary ' smiling menacingly not bothering to look over his shoulder to what would be the sight of dozens of shadowhunters training their weapons on him. ' Now do the one job given to you correctly , will you shadowhunter?' His voice turning sharp he added menacingly ' take me to Alexander now!' Giving the the shadowhunter one last push against his throat he turned towards the group behind him that were already grabbing on to him and giving him a few bruises. Smiling he announced at large ' well , do your jobs fast will you guys'. The additional bruises were totally worth it.

Magnus could tell when they got closer to alec because the screams of a person tortured to their very soul was heard just behind the large engraved doors in front of them. The anguish he felt in that moment, he had never felt such a thing in his long life before. He thought he had experience in losing the people that he loved, but it was in that moment he finally realised that he really cannot live a life after Alexander. The long roads of hardships finally lead him to alec and he wasnt going to let that go.

The screams from behind the doors mixed with screams of the parabatai who has to experience it but cant help , the cries of a family in agony trying to reach their beloved son , brother , friend mixed with that of a hauntingly aching wail of that of a lover.

Magnus couldn't tell when the door was opened or when they were herded inside but as soon as he was in the room he scanned the place looking for his lover through blurry vision caused by the tears streaming down his face. He didn't know when he had started to cry but he couldn't be bothered to care about it , the only thing on his mind was to find Alexander. 

He didn't have to search far, on the raised diaz in front of the room made to kneel before the entire clave was Alexander, who was screaming in agony , thrashing in place held by a shadowhunter , his face ashen and blood streaming from his mouth from where he seemed to have bitten his tongue trying to keep the screams in.

The next few minutes blurred, he neither knew what he was doing or what was happening around him. He knew he screamed, cried , fought desperately to go to his lovers side but all he got for his efforts were a few more bruises to add to the collection. He didn't know how much time had passed, but as he was being shoved down to the floor somewhere along the way, he noticed the lack of screams coming from the front of the room. 

Alexander was on the floor , unconscious to the cruel world around him. He would have been afraid thinking thatif he was even alive if it weren't the labours breaths that seemed to be pushed out of him. He observed the bruises decorating his face, and the foetal way he seemed to be curled in on himself. The anger that was in him flamed even more along with the hopelessness. It seemed deruing wasn't the only goal the clave had for them.

He turned around as much as he could in the hold he was in to check on the others. Alexander would never forgive him when they got away, "'if they got away' his cynical mind helpfully supplied", if his family was harmed, however hopeless the idea of freedom sounded at that second. 

Jace was unconscious down on the floor , Isabelle was sobbing still trying to get way from her captors, maryse seemed to have given up all hope for she was kneeling on the ground sobs racking her body and clary was actually taken aside from them and kept pretty unharmed. Guess the clave wanted their golden goose that created the magical runes. He didn't even have the strength to scoff.

Movement towards the front drew his attention to Alexander again. The head douche seemed to be going on at monologueing again. What that summed up to was alec had passed out halfway through his deruneing. This was not happening, not possible. He had met some shadowhunters who had been deruned and none had explained the experience like this. This, this was torture, and if they didn't stop he was very sure that he wont be seeing his Alexander alive again.

Helplessness threatened to drown him. He saw no way out of this endless day. In desperation he did the only thing he could. He prayed. He prayed , not for him but for his angel up there that had given his entire life to serve this ungrateful world. He pray for justice, he prayed for a miracle. He prayed to the very beings that cast the likes of him aside just because of his blood. He prayed to the Angels for his Alexander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't edited it yet...  
And sorry for the long wait

Magnus prays for a miracle from a being that has never even thought about people like him. He didnt care, still doesnt but he wasnt asking for him. He isn't asking for the shadowhunters that preach something and do the opposite. He is asking for the only shadowhunter worth being saved, who upholds his duty above anything else, who sacrifices himself for others. Alec is the only person in this whole damn city worth the Angels' grace and it doesnt seem like they even see him. As alec lays on the ground, unconscious, absolutely spent, magnus looks around the room and watches the faces around him. He sees some wearing expressions of pity, some that of anger, and some openly jeering. These people who share opinion and gossip so freely will never understand. They may think they know alec and his whole story but will never even come close. Magnus wishes he still felt anger at the faces peering down at them as if they were displayed at a circus. But he is done. He cant see a way out of this and if alec is left alive after this torture that they put him through, magnus will be needed there. How many ever years that is left for them together, he hopes he spends it with alec, loving him. But If alec doesn't make it out today he knows what his last day in his long life will be along with many others'. Because no one, no one in this room is going home alive today if alec isn't.

The inquisitor stepped up from her chair going to Alexander and lifting his chin so that the crowd may see him.

'This is the price for betrayal. Alexander lightwood has brought shame to his family's name. Know that, my fellow shadowhunters that justice will always be served at Idris. The law is hard but the law is the law.' Her voice rang through the crowds silencing the whisper of dissent that had rose through. Magnus wondered how she could say those words with such conviction that if he hadn't known the truth he himself would have believed her. But that was the nature of politicians he supposed. Till now the fate of Alexander hadn't been announced yet but it seems that they have reached the conclusion now.

'Let the last rune, the parabatai rune be removed. Alexander lightwood will be stripped of his last rune and his right to call himself a shadowhunter. A fate deserving of a traitor. The result when one goes against the will of the Angels. William, please continue.'

The shadowhunter that had been stripping of Alexander's runes so easily till now, hesitates a moment. There was doubt showing in his face where till now had only been resolve. Because if the shadowhunters know anything about sanctity of things, it was that of the parabatai bonds'. But one look from the Inqusitor and the face hardenes again. Alec hadn't woken up and had to be bodily dragged to stand up. His body devoid of both clothes and his runes except the parabatai rune, was a battlefield of scars and wounds sluggishly bleeding. Magnus along with alec's family knew what was happening but this act of removing alec's last rune seemed to hit them hard. Jace who had been lying on the floor restrained by the guards struggled harder. Barely escaping one of his captor's hold, retook a step forward only to be brought down again by a blow to the head. Magnus had seen alec's family as acquaintances at best but each and every hit on them hurt him too. They were fighting with their lives to save his only salvation, how could he not love them too. Even as alec's family fought harder magnus knew deep inside that it was futile. This was the group to which he had lost again and again, friends, family and his people. And Alexander hadn't escaped that list.

He watched as the stele was brought to the parabatai ruin. He heard jace scream, echoing his brother who had woken from his exhaustion. He knew that the terrified and lost look on his beloved will haunt his dreams till the day he died for he knew that that was a expression of one who had lost his last hope, whose soul was being separated from him inch by painful inch. He longed to be there for him, hold him close but as he laid there on his knees, he could only shed those useless tears knowing they wont give him a smidge of benediction from the guilt he feels.

The last of the screams echo around the unusually quiet hall. Those who had been whispering even when the torture began had become quiet. Even the quiet mercy of passing out seemed to not have been granted to those two brothers. Magnus knew that with the last stroke of that stele it will be the end. Alexander will be changed, not only in his body but also in mind. But before all that as the last flick of wrist ended the profound connection between the brothers Magnus hoped that they came out of this alive. A human Alexander, a mere thirty to forty years together with his love. That would be enough and more than he deserved.

The screams of both the brothers echoed perfectly in sync before it stopped all of a sudden. The sudden silence was felt quiet keenly in a room that had heard the screams of torture. It was as if no one knew what to do after they had quiet thoroughly destroyed what had been the only good thing that had been left in this forsaken city. Magnus bowed his head down with the kind of weight of tiredness that rivaled anything he'd experienced before. 

The stillness resembled that of a graveyard quiet ironically this place having ended a lot of good things that day. No one moved. Even those who cried seemed to have lost their voices to grief, racking with soundless sobs and tears that have seemed to be spent. No one moved, all eyes trained on the lone figure on the dias not noticing the people who are responsible scuttle away from him as if trying not to be linked with him and be blamed. 

Magnus tried to see any signs of life from the figure at front, selfishly hoping at least for a cry to slip through. As every eye was trained to the front no one noticed a slight disturbance at the back of the crowd. No one saw a figure appear out of thin air, frantically push people away so that he could get a glimpse of the centre of the hall. Nor did they notice the increasing heaviness in the air and a sudden thick scent of ozone and thunder that seemed to penetrate the room. But the people standing next to the abnormally still man did unconsciously step away from him, as if the human instinct of survival could sense what the normal mind cannot. That there was a dangerous predator in their midst and it was seriously pissed.

Some people would swear till this day that they heard a sound of a snap before the event happened. But all the majority of the others would definitely talk about is the sudden disappearance of one Alexander lightwood. 

And magnus would absolutely swear that he definitely didnt nearly faint at the sight of his Alexander disappearing on him. And these trigger happy shadowhunters didn't waste a minute, quickly wiping up their swords they turn as one towards him. Magnus would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been panicking internally himself.

The inquisitor screeches as she comes closer towards him. 'What did you do warlock? How did you make him disappear. Answer me now or I'll end your pathetic life right here'. Magnus would have loved to answer that with a witty reply of his own but that chance was robbed from him even before he opened his mouth.

'Nope, no no no. Giving credit where it's due is a concept an inquisitor should know, shouldn't she. Well if one could call you an inquisitor with the things you've done.' Came a voice that was saccharinely sweet and dripped with derision. A figure emerged from the crowd. A man who was short obvious when standing among the shadowhunter crowd, wearing Jeans and t-shirt and a lollipop in one hand. He looked so out of place with this crowd that in the first glance you would most likely categorise him as average. That is until you looked him in the eyes. Magnus could see fury in his eyes, a raging storm that contradicted his smile and demeanor.

The man ignored all the swords now pointed towards him and advanced towards the inquisitor. The way he walked and his smirk around the lollipop seeming to give of an aura of confidence that cant be faked. He looked like the ultimate predator in a room full of one. But nothing could disguise the anger in those eyes. The man neared the inquisitor raising an arm to snap his fingers. There was no reaction. The confused angry look the inquisitor had till now worn changed dramatically to a frightened one. Magnus didnt understand what was happening. The only thing in his mind was Alexander disappeared and the only connection he had was this man. 

'What have you done to Alexander ' were the words magnus intended to speak but couldn't. In the already growing panic, he let his eyes wander and sees all the people in the room in similar state, frozen in the places they stood, unable to communicate.

The man steps away from the Inqusitor, turns around to survey the room, as if assessing each and every one present, stopping only to stare intently at alec's parents for a few more moments and then magnus. When magnus meets those honey coloured eyes, he fights the shiver that races through him. This man before him is a being Magnus has never in his life seen the likes of and that sacres him. The man smirks as if amused by some thought and turns away with a flourish to ascend the stairs that leads to the throne like chair placed at the centre. He stops at the spot alec was tortured and gazes at it. With a snap the blood which had congealed on the floor disappears. He continues on till he reaches the chair at the centre. With a dramatic swirl he drops down on it and at the same time the whole crowd are moved so that they face him. There is a regallity to him now that wasnt there before. The man takes a deep breath and those solemn eyes fall upon those present before him.

'To everyone gathered here in this assembly, give rise to the witness of the sacred judging to be bestowed upon you all in the name of my father' while these words come forth from the man in the front his eyes till now which had been muted glowed.

'And in first order let's judge the unlawful attempt at deruneing Alexander lightwood. Madam inquisitor any defence on your and the clave's behalf?'

A sinister smile takes up his face and the sudden flow of power that is so oppressive that magnus sees people try to flinch even in their frozen state.

'Who are you to sit on that chair and judge us, you filthy downworlder' spits the inquisitor whose face seems to have unfrozen.

The golden eyes flare and the smile widens. The man pauses as if to savour the moment before all hell breaks loose.

'I am the father of the man who you tortured today and dont go calling me names that are untrue. Because if not for beings like me you pathetic creation wouldn't have existed'

All thoughts screech to a halt in Magnus' mind. He couldn't comprehend what the being in front of him had spoken. And in face of that disbelief that is visible through the room , lightening crashes and huge silhouettes of three pairs of giant wings emerge on the wall behind.

'I am Gabriel, the archangel of justice and father of Alexander Lightwood '.


End file.
